Warforged
Warforged are a stone-work race made of wood fibers, carved stone, wovenstone runes, fitted plate metal, and powered by mysterious crystals. Description An internal network of tubes run through the warforged body, filled with a blood-like fluid that lubricates and nourishes their systems. Warforged learn from creation how to generate this fluid using very little more than natural resources around them. Their hands have two thick fingers and a thumb. Notably, Warforged are invisible to Dragons. Creation Creation of the races is a job for the gods...until one individual in the dawning days of Quelmar began a quest. Over nearly two thousand years, the individual, known to some as "The Warforged Lord", began experimentation in his cave in Kiston. While he made great successes over time, he would later come to the mainland around 650 PR to seek assistance from another engineer who had made developments in the work of wovenstone. The engineer, Colin Pendergras, would give the Warforged Lord the inspiration he needed to finalize the pieces of his millennia long puzzle. The secret to prescribing life was not in how the stone was worked, but in what kind of stone was needed. Using his crystals, saved and gathered over thousands of years, the Warforged Lord was able to finally spring life into a handful of his people. Teaching them the ways of the Warforged, they began to spread. Staying in his workshop in Breme, the Warforged Lord would continue to create more of his people until his presumed death in 795 PR. History Although Warforged's long creation took centuries, if not millenia, those years were spent endlessly prototyping and adjusting. Warforged simply didn't exist (in any recognizable form) until they started appearing in the 600s PR. Even then, these early bloomers were in small numbers, and were rarely ever noticed, or when noticed were written off as golems. The Warforged who would emerge into the world by 700 PR would be accosted from locals wherever they traveled due to their alien-like appearance and nature. Still a premature race, it was not long before they had been deceived into serving the races around them, no different than a golem of animated object. By 735, however, the Warforged would launch their own intercontinental fight for liberation: The War of the Forged. After the war, the warforged race would be welcomed with open arms by The Friends of Kragnux, who were looking for more soldiers to join its crusaders in a realm-wide hunt against Dragonborn and other draconic races. The church would liberate all of its indentured warforged soldiers after The Battle of Chad, during which Pope Zarachiel would abolish the crusades entirely. After their independence, the first major Warforged colony would appear in the form of The Sky Net, built on the island of Cof. from which they were forged, some Warforged have grown exceptional psionic abilities. ]] Names Originally, the Warforged did not use names, as they had no need of them. They were simply referred to as "Soldier 1", "Soldier 8", "Soldier 24", and so on. It has only been recently that they have come to understand that other races have a need to label everything, including other beings, and thus have begun to use names. Thus Warforged are willing to accept whatever name other people see fit to give them, and Warforged who are traveling with members of other races are generally referred to by nicknames. These nicknames tend to be either descriptors or random words. It should be noted that a rare few Warforged have retained their previous designation rather than adopt a new name. Others have dropped the "Soldier" and refer to themselves only by their number. Notable Warforged * Colin's Original Seven ** Seven * "Snow" * "Sand" * "Hat" * Eleven * Wibble * The Clockwork Dragon ** Though not a traditional warforged, the clockwork dragon design was built by Snow, who also devised the original warforged schematics. As such, it can be considered a true warforged right down the Kiston crystals.